


Dizzy

by gr8escap



Series: Outer Peace [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please take a moment and let me know what you think - comments are inspirational :)</p></blockquote>





	Dizzy

She knew she should at least walk around the block with her dog, he was her service dog and he was also her pet. Sometimes people forgot one or the other of these things about Dizzy.

Dizzy wasn’t bred for service. Unfortunately, for the first years in Dizzy’s life he was engaged in fighting, bred and trained for it. Luckily in a raid, Dizzy was rescued. He was then taken in and trained by veterans for veterans.

Karrie’s brother insisted that she meet the dog. Until that moment she was convinced and determined that she was going to do everything her own damned self and how could she wrestle a goddamned dog with one arm anyway?

There were days when Karrie didn’t want to go outside, it wasn’t as bad as it had been but it still happened on occasion. The problem with this was twofold. First part, people thought she was giving in to depression when she decided to take a day and just stay in, and second was Dizzy. Dizzy was a dog, an energetic working dog and a dog with needs. Thank goodness she had seen the card on the bulletin board at the VA.

_Outer Peace – Dog Walking and Dog Sitting services._

She dialed the number as soon as she realized this was going to be one of those mornings. She’d had every intention of calling ahead of time, because she wanted to meet the person first and do due diligence where her beloved Dizzy was concerned, but it was just not in the cards. She needed to put that on the list, procrastination isn’t good when you don’t know what tomorrow’s going to throw at you.

There was a hesitation on the other end before the man answered, “Hello.”

“Um, hi. Is this… are you the one with the dog walking service? I found a card…”

“Yes, yeah, that’s me. I’m sorry. Hi, I’m Bucky, how can I help?”

“Do you do one-offs? Like I need someone to take Dizzy today, just for a quick walk or whatever.”

“Sure, I can do whatever you need, today? How soon?”

“I guess I can be pretty flexible, Diz is ok for now. When can you?” She was relieved when he agreed.

“I’m taking two malamutes home right now, I’ll be free to head wherever in about half-hour?”

“Ok, let me text you my address. Thank you.”

He was going to ask her name but she sounded distracted, which distracted him. Before he could say anything, she’d dropped the call.

“Well fellas, at least she likes dogs.” Bucky said to the proud strutting dogs flanking him.

Bucky let the dogs into their apartment and told them where to go. The two smiling animals made a beeline for their crates and sat pretty, just like Bucky had taught them, “You two crazies.” He said softly as he handed each a frozen, peanut butter filled, rubber chew toy, “here you go, now I have to go to work. Gotta pay the bills.”

He wasn’t ever fond of this part of the business, strange apartments, unknown people and this lady, she seemed to have her guard way up, so to make himself comfortable, Bucky stopped and picked up two hot herbal teas. Hey, if she didn’t want it, he’d drink it later.

Climbing the stairs instead of getting trapped in an elevator, Bucky made his way to the seventh floor apartment.

There was a post-it note on the door, “please do not knock, text me”. He shrugged, set down both cups of tea and pulled out the phone. “I’m outside your apartment.” He sent.

When she opened the door he stepped back as he recognized her from the VA, and she closed the door again. “What are you doing here?” she called through the door.

“You called me, to walk Dizzy?” he called back. “Listen, if this won’t work for you, I get it, but you picked up a card in the same VA that you attend, you might have expected to run into somebody you might know.”

“I didn’t expect anything, just a kid to come walk my dog.”

“Well, I’m no kid but I’m the guy behind Outer Peace. I know a couple of other dog walkers if you want me to give you their info, I’m texting them to you right now.”

She opened the door, “no, don’t. Come in.”

Bucky pocketed his phone and stooped to pick up the cups, “hey, just a couple of herbal teas here, don’t get spooked, ok?”

Karrie stepped back and let him in. She hesitated taking the cup he offered.

“If you want, I’ll trade? It’s just tea, thought it would be a good ice breaker.”

“Thanks.” She said quietly as she took the tea.

“You’re welcome. So, Dizzy?” She wanted him to get the dog and be gone, so he’d be brief.

“He’s in the other room, he’s really good, great around other dogs and stuff. You don’t mind pit bulls do you?”

“Naw, why would I mind? I have a lot in common with pits.” He said, his brow creasing at the thought.

“He’s a rescue, used to be forced to fight, he looks rough with his scars and stuff.” She warned as she moved to what he assumed was the bedroom door. “Hey Diz, we have company. You wanna go for a walk?”

Bucky heard the telltale whistle-whine of the excited pit bull and smiled.

“So, however you need payment? I have cash or?” she said as she returned with the dog’s harness and leash.

“Cash is fine. Hey Dizzy, I’m Bucky. Not that you care.” He grinned when the dog sat in front of him. “So, treats or no treats? I’ve got human grade dried chicken.”

“He can have a few, yeah.” She rummaged her purse, “How much and are you available at a moment’s notice all the time? Sometimes I have days… you know…”

“Pretty much, I know a kid who can pinch hit for the same fee if I can’t. I can introduce you one of these days if you’d like.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea, so what are your rates?”

“$20 for 30 minutes or $30 for an hour. Reduced if you want to let me walk him in groups.”

“I’d prefer he get one-on-one, that sounds fine. Hey can you take him for an hour? He hasn’t been past the stoop all day.” She handed him two twenties.

“Sure, we can do that, right Dizzy?” Bucky scratched the dog’s neck after fastening his harness.

“You talk to them too? Sometimes I think I’m nuts.”

“They don’t judge. They don’t give a shit what you did, who made you do it or why, they just care that you give a shit about them.” He said, looking her in the eye. “You’re not nuts. Or we both are.”

“Could be some of both.” She sighed. “So, when you come back, just text again, ok? Knocking freaks me the fuck out.”

“You got it. Come on Dizzy, let’s hit the streets.” Bucky took the dog’s leash and Dizzy followed excitedly as they headed down the stairs.

She closed her door with a sigh, wouldn’t it be great to look forward to something as much as dogs do?

Bucky walked with Dizzy through the neighborhood and took him to the park. “So Diz, are you doing a good job with your ma? She seems like she needs you.” He said as Dizzy sat for chicken. “One of these days maybe you and I can get her to go for that cup of coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment and let me know what you think - comments are inspirational :)


End file.
